


A Reason to Survive

by gradysdearing



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clawen, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, jurassic world fallen kingdom - Freeform, maisie becomes their adopted daughter 0.2 seconds after they meet her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradysdearing/pseuds/gradysdearing
Summary: "His nerves ran cold when he heard Maisie’s blood-curdling scream. Glass shattered and all of a sudden, the slyly lurking Indo-Raptor penetrated through the opposite side of the exhibition, plummeting the three of them hard to the ground..."My version of the events following Claire's injury in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, including what happened after the group had left the estate. Lot's of Maise/ Owen/ Claire fluff!





	A Reason to Survive

**Author's Note:**

> just want to say tysm to everyone who gave me some love for my last fanfic, I wouldn't have been bothered to write this had you not said all the nice thing you did! i've got loads of prompts lined up so let me know if i should keep writing or just stop cos its not ok to read lmao 
> 
> leave some feedback and loving after you've read ok bye bye

His nerves ran cold when he heard Maisie’s blood-curdling scream. Glass shattered and all of a sudden, the slyly lurking Indo-Raptor penetrated through the opposite side of the exhibition, plummeting the three of them hard to the ground. He caught a glimpse of the little girl’s red jacket on the other side of Claire, cowering and clambering into the redhead’s arms. The force of the dinosaur’s jump had caused a heavy tree-trunk to fall, landing completely on Owen ’s ankle and covering Claire’s upper thighs - she was trapped.

If the hiss and panting breaths coming from the woman at the impact of the tree slamming into her body didn’t scare him enough, he was unprepared for the sudden upheaval of her head from the floor, mouth opening to scream a noise that shook to his core. In the sudden moments of blind panic, his focus adjusted to see the raptor towered over Maisie and Claire, inspecting what kind of toy she had just stumbled upon whilst impaling a talon deeply into the right of her thigh. She had her pinned down. She wouldn’t stop screaming in pain.

“Run... run!” He heard Claire screaming; a breathless tone to the little girl who’s ashen face retrieved itself away from the monster. The redhead kept repeating it, eyes transfixed on the dinosaur that sized them up.

“Maisie... RUN!” Owen bellowed at her. And, as soon as he saw the brunette of her hair flick away into the distance, he found the lever on his revolver and shot, repeatedly.

Although the bullets did not maim the creature, it deterred it further from them - trotting down the corridors in search of the little girl. Owen knew they didn’t have much time; they needed to find Maisie, needed to save their girl. And yes, in a non-life or death situation he would have chosen his words better. But the adrenaline evoked a severe feeling of protection for the small girl they had met just hours before. Orphaned, alone, petrified. She needed help... she needed them.

In the aftermath of the situation, his senses refocused and he could still hear Claire’s heavy breathing. His hand immediately grabbed her one that violently shook near her waist. With all his might, he shifted the trunk off their bodies, producing another yelp from the woman next to him. Instantly, he got up and crouched to her side, covered in broken glass, ignoring the pain of his ankle, he lifted her back up gently as he put an arm around it.

“Claire... Claire, you’re ok” he tried to assure her but she was hardly paying attention, clearly having difficulty catching her breath. Her eyes focused on the complete hole in her thigh, chest rising up and down dramatically. Owen’s other hand softly placed against her chin, turning her focus onto him. He smiled softly, trying to act calmly. “Hey... you’re ok Claire. Don’t look at it, ok? Don’t look, it’ll only make it worse”.

Green eyes bore deep into his blue orbs; he could read her fear and pain and loss of control within one glimpse. It came naturally to him nowadays. As he placed a cloth from his pocket over the heavily bleeding gash, she moaned a little in protest. Afterwards, she was able to catch her breath, their faces inches from each other. “Go.”

“What?” Owen hissed as he tried to tend to her wound.

Claire took a deep gulp, clearly a bit dizzy from the blood loss. There was so much of it. “Go after her. She’s more important”.

Never had Owen looked so torn before, and never had Claire’s heart broke more over a situation. She could never force Owen to leave her, but she had to now.

“B...but I’m not leaving you alon-“

Before he could finish, she grabbed the side of his face, crashing her trembling lips to his. It was passionate, like every first kiss and every last kiss in one. It said more than any words could have ever said to each other.

Both breathless after, Claire couldn’t help notice the flicker of a smile across the man’s face. Her man.

“I love you” she whispered. “Now go, I’ll be alright”.

A breath hitched in his throat sharply, blood running cold for a split second before feeling a warmth rush over him. She’d said it. After months apart, she had said it again. Now he felt like he could take on the world. 

He looked at her once more with hesitation, then squeezed her hand. “I love you”, he replied whilst getting up to leave. They both knew that the little lost girl they had stumbled on in the basement was now their priority. And neither could agree more.

—————

He found Maisie inside, the girl cowering under the Indo-Raptor. Blue had saved them both, they’d escaped onto the balcony; somehow the reckless child had worked out a way to get away from the bedroom the Indo-Raptor currently resided in.

The rain hammered down onto them, Owen’s heart was practically beating out of his chest at the sight of this intriguing little being climbing the side of a building. But... it was a life or death situation.

“Where is she?” He heard her shout over the hammering rain. “Is she ok?”

“Who!”

Maisie seemed to think for a moment. She knew her name, she wouldn’t forget it. Couldn’t. It just didn’t feel right calling someone who had just saved her life multiple times, by their birth name... someone who had just shown her respect and love more times in an hour than Maisie could recall feeling in her entire life. “C... Claire!”

“She’s ok kid. She’s going to be ok... she can look after herself”. God, Owen wanted to believe what he was saying so badly.

“I can see the roof!” The little girl squealed through the rain, jumping down from the ledge onto the large, white conservatory roof.

They both jumped, finally making it to a safer part of the house's exterior. However, their safety was short lived when the above window from the bedroom they’d just exited, shattered from the impact of the Indo-Raptor jumping out. Maisie screamed; Owen immediately tried to shield her. But his new companion had already run to the edge of the roof, and Owen ran after her. His heart definitely stopped beating for a second when Maisie realised she’d met the roof’s end, her foot slipping, causing her to plummet downwards. Her scream penetrated deep into his fear.

Luckily, Owen’s reflexes enabled him to snatch her hand into his own, holding the weather dial for support in the other. He couldn’t let her fall. He wouldn’t let himself.

“Help me!” She screamed, her voice trembling with fear.

It hurt, your entire body dangling from a tall building. He couldn’t have ever anticipated the strength needed. But what was worst was the view of the drop, imminent and deathly. And, the view of the innocent child about to meet it.

Her screams had caught the attention of the dinosaur, it’s head peeking up and carefully edged closer to them.

“Keep hold of my hand, Mais. Do not let go!” He ordered her, his brain exploding, heart thumping. What could he do? They were finished, either way.

And then he heard it. That clattering, incessant banging of metal to metal. The predator heard it too, it’s head flicking in the direction behind itself. And Owen’s heart burst with pride when he saw Claire, standing awkwardly on her injured leg, banging a gun into the ladder of the roof - diverting the dinosaur's attention from them.

Any other person would have screamed when seeing her former lover and a new innocent child that had somehow waltzed into her life, hanging off a roof, but Claire knew how to handle a dinosaur. She knew that would cause the worst outcome of the situation - an outcome she could not, ever imagine herself facing. With the dinosaur now pounding over to her, she watched Owen pull Maisie back up onto the roof. Relief that flooded her was quickly short-lived when she realised she was certainly about to get eaten.

The idea to use Owen and the tiny brunette as a target may have seemed stupid but she had a plan. The red laser bore straight through Owen’s chest, the raptor’s attention suddenly diverted. All she had to do was know Owen understood her plan, and he looked at her, eyes delving deep into her soul. When he walked closer to the dinosaur, holding his arms out in surrender, she knew he could read her mind. He understood. Because that was who they were, two people who would always understand each other. Always help one another.

And in a flash, a million things happened. The raptor pounced at Owen, who in turn slid under its body and off the roof, closer to Claire. The dinosaur turned for the former raptor trainer and as a result, caused the roof to shatter. They thought the raptor would go with the roof, but she held on.

Claire screamed for Maisie. The tiny girl wouldn’t let go of the weather dial at the end of the roof, paralysed in fear. She screamed and screamed but she wouldn’t move. When the Raptor laid eyes on Maisie, it’s jawed mouth hissed in happiness. Claire’s chest thumped. She couldn’t breathe. No pain in her leg compared to the pain of knowing she was about to watch this innocent girl, whom she felt was now taken under her wing, die. Along with the man who meant more than the world to her.

And yet, all of a sudden, a figure jumped from the roof behind Maisie. It attacked the dinosaur, bringing itself and the Raptor through the hole of the roof with great speed and great screeches. It was Blue.

The impact was audible. More than audible; it was graphic. Claire looked at Owen who sat on the floor, looking defeated. He probably just heard the last of his pack die... all his girls. Gone.

It hurt Claire, to think like that. But she believed it partly true... that Owen had a bond with his pack unlike his and hers could ever be. She had thought about it countless times; she’d never let him know that though.

Until... the familiar call of his closest girl sounded from below them. Blue was alive, she was ok. They were ok!

And at that moment, the exhaustion of her bones, the pain from the stabbing, the dizziness of her head and the blurred eyes full of tears were completely forgotten by Claire. She dropped the gun, sprinting past Owen and clambering up the roof to where the girl desperately clung on.

Maisie was clearly tentative to leave her post; her legs didn’t feel like they worked anymore and she didn’t believe that the dinosaur has really gone. But watching this figure she had quickly learned to trust, admire... possibly even love, run over to her... she couldn’t help but step back up onto the roof and jump into Claire’s open arms.

Claire cried. She cried hard. And she hasn’t cried like that for a very, very long time. But feeling the minute frame back in her arms, just like she had been a few hours prior when they first discovered her, safe. She cried.

She knelt down on the roof, Maisie’s arms around her neck with a deathly tight grip.

She quickly pulled Maisie away from her chest, allowing a quick once-over. “Are you hurt? Are you ok?” She said frantically, checking her arms and her legs, her head, her face. The brunette nodded, held in a daze. She looked scared, sheepish.

She pulled her back into her hold, “It’s ok now sweetheart. You’re safe ok? You’re safe with us”. Claire assured the little girl she felt tremble in her arms, rubbing her hand soothingly up and down her back. God, she wanted Maisie to believe it so badly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to see that. You’re ok now. We got you”.

Claire couldn’t help herself repeat over and over again, the only words she seemed to form were those that came most naturally to her. And letting this small child who had been thrust into her life - and her heart - so abruptly, know that. That was important to her.

Maisie unearthed her face from the golden curls of Claire’s neck; her tears now visible. Her little button nose, rosy cheeks, helpless hazel orbs. All sodden in the rain, but she could still see the tears. “I thought I was dead!” She cried into the wet material or Claire’s worn shirt.

Claire’s heart broke, she held her tighter. “We wouldn’t let that happen”.

Claire felt a hand on her shoulder; she didn’t have to look up to know it was Owen. He crouched around them, arms enveloping the two of them easily and Claire couldn’t help but cry a little harder.

The rain still poured around them, but when Claire lifted her face up to look at Owen, she could make out the glassiness of his pupils, the tears that threatened to escape. His blue orbs bore into her green, a knowing look, and a small smile. She knew what he was saying to her, that he was happy. That they were ok. That he loved them.

“I’m proud of you. Both of you,” Owen whispered to each of them.

—————

They’d gotten themselves down from the roof, finding Zia and Franklin. Owen had to support most of Claire’s weight; the adrenaline had worn off and her leg was causing a lot of grief. The dinosaurs had been let loose, it had been an emotional rollercoaster of a decision that only Claire could make. And when she’d decided not to press that button, but those gates opened anyway, she couldn’t help but feel proud of Maisie’s choice to set them free.

“Because they’re living. And so am I” she’d told them strongly. Dear god, did Claire smile. “They didn’t choose to live. And neither did I. When I nearly died, I was saved” and her pools of hazel deeply settled onto the couple in recognition, “They need someone to not let them die”.

And so, the remaining dinosaurs had been freed. And they were alone, in the manor. Blue had said her final farewell to them also. They were alone; now it was time to move on.

Sat on the steps of the entrance, Claire’s hair aimlessly caressed Maisie’s drying brunette locks, her arm enveloped tightly around the young girl’s body. After he broken his gaze with Blue, Owen turned to watch the two girls. Claire was pale, very pale and very exhausted. He could see it easily, and if they didn’t get her wound checked out it could get infected or do a whole lot of worse damage. A sigh couldn’t help but escape his lips as he noticed she’d even had time to ensure Maisie had a blanket around her, but she’d forgotten to look after herself.

He crouched in front of them on the stairs, taking Claire’s hand into his own. “We need to get you checked out,” he said in a low voice.

She looked at him, purposefully not wanting to make a fuss in front of the little girl, however, Maisie’s eyes were already fluttered shut against Claire’s green top. A sigh emitted from her, unwillingly. “I’m fine, Owen”. She knew he knew it was a lie, she felt like absolute shit. Dizzy from head to toe, hard to breathe, body throbbing with pain; he didn’t need to know that though.

“You don’t look fine” he quipped. She just stared at him, her classic ‘Claire Dearing bitch stare’ as Owen liked to call it. “Zia? Can you check Claire’s leg out?”

Zia and Franklin had been in the doorway of the mansion, trying to reboot their phones and send for help. The poor young adults were pretty shaken up but handling it extremely well, Owen thought.

“Hate to say it Claire, but that’s gonna get infected. Or do some permanent nerve damage... you should get it looked at”. Zia responded, barely a second spent looking at the wound on her thigh.

Claire sighed once more and Owen laughed at her colleague going against her. “See, I was right for once” he smirked.

“Shut up, Grady” she muttered, causing him to chuckle softly.

“We got signal, you guys want an ambulance?” Zia called over to Owen, who turned around to look at her, pondering her question.

“No” Claire quickly shook her head. “No... god knows how many dinosaurs are loose out there right now. I’d rather we weren’t out in the open waiting for an ambulance” she explained quietly, so they didn’t wake Maisie.

“Hijacking a car it is then” Owen replied, another smirk of excitement on his lips.

“Don’t let this one hear you say that” she scolded with a responding smirk, pointing towards the asleep child that rested against her on the steps.

Owen spent the next few minutes searching the area for a car or truck that would be of used to them. Eventually, he’d managed to find a sort of rickety, old looking SUV but it was the only one with a full tank and keys at the disposal. It would have to do. So, he drove it around to the steps, jumping back out of it and leaving the engine running.

Claire just looked at him in astonishment. “Not too bad huh?” He asked sarcastically, seeing the face the redhead was giving him.

“I’ve seen better” she muttered.

“You kids coming?” Owen looked over to Zia and Franklin who both jumped alert at their addressing.

Zia stuttered, “oh...no-no... you don’t have to.... we can take care of..you’ve got more important-“

Owen shook his head. “We ain’t gonna leave you here. You’re with us now, hop in”, he called to them as Franklin’s fearful face shone with relief and Zia and he bounded over to the car doors.

“Franklin, I want you in the front with me. To help with the navigation”. And so the two young adults did as they were told, both feeling much more relieved knowing they had somewhere to go.

Owen moved over to Claire and the sleeping Maisie. She looked up at him with pure exhaustion, still cuddling the small girl like it was her only lifeline. “I’ll carry her in first then help you, that alright?”

Claire didn’t argue, she just gave a weak nod. That was what told Owen that she wasn’t ok, that she was very ill and she needed help as soon as possible... she was Claire. She was supposed to argue back about not being helpless.

The redhead removed her arm from Maisie’s back, allowing Owen to securely hoist the small child into his arms. The tiny brunette stirred slightly from the disturbed movement, and then her eyes suddenly jolted open and her breathing became laboured in panic. “Hey, hey sweetheart you’re ok. Relax... it’s Owen,” He tried to remind her as she realised that it wasn’t just a stranger’s arm she was in. “We’re gonna get you in this car, you can sit in between Zia and Claire, is that ok?”

He watched her nod her head whilst she tucked herself into his arms and when he reached the opposite side of the car, he was able to lean over the seats and help buckle her in. The girl didn’t ask questions, just watched on in a silent, tired daze as Zia started talking to her and giving her some bottled water.

Going back for Claire, he knew he wouldn’t have to deal with her picking up a fight. She sat with her leg outstretched and one arm bending on her good knee, her hand resting against her chin. She looked annoyed, distant and tired...and a matter of seconds from passing out.

“Your turn, Ms. Dearing”, he joked as he walked around the car to meet her. It almost hurt, attempting to make light of the situation. She’d never realise how incapable he was of actually remembering how to breathe right now from the sheer worry about her that occupied his mind currently. The words repeated in his head, tearing him apart: taunting, teasing.

_ This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t left her all those months ago. _

_ This wouldn’t have happened had you swallowed your pride; if you’d made her think more about returning to the Island. Given her a reason to stay. Given her you. _

But, he’d forcibly shaken the thoughts back into the crevices of his mind; focused on the now he remembered that, partly, it was worth it. He knew how she felt about him now. She would never have to worry about him leaving her again. They both had found a common ground. A little girl, with brown hair and brown eyes. With a dark past and a colourful character. The three of them, they had a future together.

She looked up and groaned softly, the only noise she felt capable of making.

“You’re not gonna let me go bridal style are you?” Owen asked as he stood over her, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

Her head shook slightly. “Save it for later, Mr. Grady” she replied, trying her best to smirk in retort.

He laughed and crouched down, lifting her arm around his shoulder so he could support her fully. “You good?” He asked. When he received a whimper in anticipation and a nod of consent, he lifted them both off of the floor and tried to ignore the hisses and laboured breaths he’d caused her to make. “Breathe, Claire. I’m sorry... I’m sorry, you’re going to be okay. We’re going to be okay”, he repeated quietly as he carried her to the open car door.

When Claire was in, and Owen had slumped into the driver's seat, he drove off. Franklin had successfully rebooted the navigation system and Zia looked ready for a very deep sleep. Finally, they were away from the estate. Finally, they were away from the brutality, the heartache, the fear of the past few days. Or were they?

Maisie immediately curled into Claire’s side without the redhead even realising until a while after. She instinctively placing an arm around her shoulder to hold her closer. “Claire? Why you hurt?”

Claire managed to place her lips to the girl's hair, an attempt to comfort for her own need, and Maisie’s, without trying to appear too forward. “I’m fine sweetheart. Don’t worry”, she assured her. Maisie just looked at her with worry. “How about you get some sleep? You’ll feel better after it”, she said softly, caressing her soft cheek.

Maisie contemplated it for a few moments. There was no doubting she was tired; the concern for the woman next to her was scary, her young mind not understanding what had happened, and she didn’t want to go to sleep because of it. But, when Claire absentmindedly started playing with her hair, she couldn’t help but drift off whilst she cuddled into the redhead’s middle. Claire knew exactly what Maisie’s concerned facial expression meant; she’d much rather have her asleep than have her worrying... and of course, she knew that playing with her hair was the one thing certified to get the girl to sleep quickly. It was a trick her own mother had always used on herself as a child.

In the meantime, Owen turned around to check on the passengers in the back. He smiled when he saw Maisie passed out on Claire and Zia passed out on Maisie.

Claire’s eyes met his own, causing Owen to reach his hand out to her's, which she took, and squeezed it with reassurance. “Franklin and Zia gonna meet their folks in San Francisco, we’ll carry on back home. But first, we’re going to the nearest hospital”.

Claire sighed but nodded as he spoke to her, his focus now back whilst on the wheel. She couldn’t get out of her head what she’s heard Owen say; “ We’ll carry on back home”.  _ We’ll carry on back home _ . They were going home. Did they have a home? All of her wildest dreams, dreams she didn’t even realise she possessed, seemed to become true with that one sentence.

“And a phone”.

“Huh?” Owen was confused.

“Karen... she’ll be worried sick”. Claire managed, easing back into the seat, secretly enjoying the warmth from Maisie.

\---------- 

They’d dropped Zia and Franklin off in the center of San Francisco, where their parents were eagerly waiting to bring them home in heavy anticipation and panic. Owen personally spoke to Franklin’s father, congratulating him on his son’s intelligence and bravery; something he knew would help the kid’s desperate need to be respected. It was an emotional goodbye but they’d already organised to meet in a few weeks time. After Claire was helped into the front, under Owen’s supervision and he was thankful that both of his girls were fast asleep, the car now newly empty from the absence of their two friends. A small smile curled in his lips at the thought of that phrase. His girls. He’d have to run it by through Maisie first… and Claire. 

They’d reached the city, alien lights and population greeting them unnaturally. Zia had woken up halfway through their journey and had been regularly attempting to monitor Claire’s pulse and other vitals on the rickety roads with little medical instruments. She was sure the redhead was dipping in and out of consciousness from the blood loss but it was heavily masked with the confusion that her body could just desperately be trying to sleep. Nonetheless, it had concerned Owen greatly; and thank goodness Maisie had remained asleep because he didn’t want her worrying alongside him. She’d been through enough already.  

The hospital trip wasn’t pleasant. Owen remained the coherent one of the three, Maisie wearily clinging to his shirt as they slowly walked into the emergency department, which was luckily empty - but what could they expect from such an ungodly hour of the morning? Owen was practically carrying all of Claire’s weight with how limp and incoherent she was. The nurses were quick to show concern and Owen was equally as quick in attempting to make up a cover story. Nobody needed to know who they were, or what they had been doing. But for a quick moment, he couldn’t help but notice the news headlines playing on the TV in the reception, all of which were dinosaur related.  

One of the doctors inspected the wound, and luckily enough Claire managed to act as normal as she could, the hospital causing her to become tense and suddenly alert again. A nurse had offered to look after Maisie whilst Claire was seen to; as much as the redhead didn’t want Maisie to witness all of this that was far too beyond her years, the look of dread on the brunette’s face at being separated made her decision for her. So the little girl sat on a chair in the corner, eyes filled with terror and concern. 

It was horrible for Owen to watch; he’d always been the one who ended up in hospital. Never Claire. It was torture to watch her go through this, any noise that she made as they cleaned and worked on her injury was a moan, a cry, a whimper, a hiss. And it hurt, to listen to. But holding onto her hand gently, his head resting against her own, he whispered soothing words of no meaning into her ear just so she knew he was there. It was the best he could do. 

She nodded against him, finally able to breathe when the nurse had finished and left the bay in search of something. “This is becoming too much of a common occurrence”, she whispered. 

He chuckled softly. “No more dinosaurs for a while. Don’t worry”. But she did worry. He couldn’t guarantee that now, not with them all set loose around California. 

“Are you ok now?” Claire was interrupted from her thoughts, both adults turning to the chair in the corner where Maisie sat, fiddling with a strand of her hair, expression full of concern. 

Claire nodded quickly, smiling through her remnants of the pain. “I’m all good now, don’t worry Maisie, ok?”

And the little girl gave a sheepish nod, hands in front of her mouth. A small tear dropped from her eye, “You’re not gonna die?”

Claire laughed softly. “No sweetheart, I’m ok. I’m not leaving you... Owen and I are not going to leave”. 

“Come here”, Owen beckoned for her to join them. When she tentatively trod over, Owen lifted her up and gently placed her next to Claire on the bed, who toyed with a stray strand of Maisie’s locks. 

Owen put his hand on the small back of the girl. “If you’re up for it Maisie, you can come back with us. Just for now. Or as long as you want to; we have places that we can stay. The three of us… until we see if there’s someone that can help you. Whatever you want, ok?"

“Ok,” she whispered, her head nodding innocently. “I’d like to stay with you both. I don’t have anyone else… I don’t want to be taken away”. 

Claire found Owen’s eyes instantly and they shared a knowing look. It was too easy to know what the other was thinking. 

“We won’t let them take you away from us, don’t worry kid”. And for the first time that night, Maisie showed a soft, small smile in response to Owen’s words. And at that moment, Claire and Owen both knew they had a new priority. A priority they were completely ready for. 

Shortly after, the nurse rejoined them. Despite the suggestion to stay in overnight, the two adults silently agreed that they needed to move on, away from the public eye. With her wound cleaned and bandaged, and a prescription of antibiotics and a purchase of some dressings, they were allowed to leave a while later. 

————

 

Before they’d left the hospital, Claire had managed to get in contact with Karen via a phone box. Her sister was beyond relieved and extremely angry that this situation had happened again; their conversation had ended with Karen booking the soonest flight down from Wisconsin. With Maisie cosy under a blanket the hospital had offered her, in the back of the car, Claire quickly drifted off to sleep as she sat next to Owen who continued their drive onwards. They didn’t really know where to, or how far, but they kept moving. Moving away from everything that had happened. 

It had taken them nearly the entire night until Owen finally felt they had enough distance under their belt to separate themselves from the dinosaurs that now roamed free. And even more importantly, the authorities. So, he pulled their makeshift car into a motel on the side of a far-stretching motorway. Usually, he wouldn’t have been picky about choosing somewhere to stay overnight, but with Maisie in his care now he had a weird want to make sure everything was as safe and proper as could be. And thus, he chose the friendliest-looking stop that he could find.

Feeling the lulling motion of the car cease, Claire stirred and looked out of the window, reading the new surroundings. But, she was distracted. The first thing that struck her was the pain her body was in, the burning sensation in her thigh was the worst; she tried to push past it. She’d be ok. 

“Hey pretty” Owen whispered, looking at her and smiling. She felt her cheeks redden as she returned with a bashful grin, sighing before sitting up and stretching. “I think we need to stop for the night”. 

“It’s not really night anymore”, Claire replied, nodding her head towards the rising sun in the distance. 

He laughed softly, nodding in agreement. “I could do with some rest before we carry on… get our heads together. Stay here with Mais, I’ll go and book the room”. 

As she watched him leave, she turned her head to look into the back seat. The small brunette was sprawled out, blanket over her shoulders, head peacefully tucked into the cushions of the car. A smile crossed her lips, warmth filling her body. An alien feeling hits her… one she shouldn't be feeling now. A feeling of happiness. 

Eventually, Owen returned to the car, room key now clasped inside his palm. They both had to coax Maisie out, assuring her there were no dinosaurs that would be in this area… yet. Owen even promised to fight one (if it were to turn up) with his bare hands. When talking to the smiley, old lady at the reception, Owen had managed to accumulate a bag of clothing the motel had from lost property - all of which was thankfully freshly washed. Now, when they entered the small room with two even smaller double beds and a pink-painted bathroom, they could at least attempt to wipe away the trauma of the past twenty-four hours and clothe themselves with a fresh start. 

After he’d showered, Owen cleaned and re-bandaged Claire’s injury. When Maisie had dug out a pastel yellow kid’s nightie, she clambered into bed and dried her wet hair. Claire didn’t expect to return from the shower and see Maisie sat cross-legged on the bed in front of Owen whilst he brushed her hair and proceeded to braid it for her - she could only wonder how they’d got onto the topic of Owen’s hair styling abilities. But the sight did manage to hitch a breath in her throat, a warm feeling of excitement rising within her. This was them now. These two, they were her future. 

“Claire, do you like my hair!” Maisie asked, bright smile now sat on her face, looking much fresher. Much more normal. 

Claire nodded with a soft chuckle, perching opposite the two of them, on the other set of cotton sheets. “It’s beautiful. Want to try and get some proper rest?” 

She hesitated for a moment, looking like a small child who is supposed to disobey her parents. But when she looked up at Owen, who had just finished with her hair and caught him yawning, she gave in and decided it was probably the best idea for all of them. In the smallest tone, her eyes locked with Claire’s as she asked, “Can you sleep in my bed?… I don’t want to be alone.”

Claire’s eyes flashed to Owen’s momentarily. She didn’t know why. A reflex perhaps? Instinct? Sheer panic that she was getting too involved in a girl’s life whom they’d just met, and were likely to be separated from if social services got involved? But Owen, shielded from the view of the girl that sat in front of him, gave Claire a reassuring smile and a nod, apparently that was all she needed. His input. Because they worked together. They were a team. 

“Alright, but you better not be a wriggler”, she joked.

A while later, the lights had been clicked off in their little motel room - apart from the tiny lamp at Maisie’s bedside table to ‘stop the monsters’ as she had previously tried to justify herself. Owen had decreased the gap between his and Claire’s bed, partly because he didn’t want to be excluded from the two of them, mostly because he needed to be next to the redhead. Like they used to be.  

He couldn’t help but feel good, feel ok, feel complete even, when Claire’s hand reached out for his own. Their arms dangled across the gap, finger intertwined together for support. 

“Is she asleep?” Owen whispered. He watched Claire nod towards him, her features basking in the orange glow the small lamp emitted. 

Silence settled between them again, finding a new comfort in their physical contact. “Are you nervous?”

“What?” He couldn’t quite make out the words, her voice was so quiet. He could easily pick up on the nervous waiver of her tune, however. 

“For what we’ve caused… are you nervous?” He watched her shuffle onto her side so that they both focused on each other’s faces. Before he could respond, she began to whisper again. “Forgetting what happened at Lockwood’s estate, regardless of any of that, we have a child in our care… we don’t know how to look after a child. But, all I know is that I can’t let her get taken away from us, and that’s scary… because that means you and I have a child for the rest of our lives”. 

Owen squeezed her hand, wanting her to slow down. To breathe. To relax. “Claire, listen” he interrupted her, and her eyes wandered back into his own, her expression one of concealed panic. “Everything that has happened is damn scary… hell, I’m absolutely terrified. But, that doesn’t matter as long as you stick with me. And Maisie. Because, I’m not going anywhere, you know? And that little girl isn’t leaving my side. So, it’s up to you to decide what you want to do. What did we say to each other? We stick together, for survival. I’d say we probably need that now… if you’re up for it?”

He watched her lips, a flicker of that adorable smile he never used to be able to get enough of. “Sticking together sounds good to me” she nodded, holding his hand tighter. 

And before she could say anything else, Owen had fallen into his well-deserved slumber. And Claire could not wipe that smug grin off her face, especially not after turning to face the little body next to her that cosied into her own side like a lifeline. 

Perhaps, sticking together the first time hadn’t worked out for them and perhaps it wouldn't work out this time around either. But Claire was sure that wouldn’t be the case; they would going to be ok. Because not only are they sticking together. But they are surviving. 

This time around, they have a reason to keep surviving. This time, they have Maisie. 


End file.
